monsterlitcirclefandomcom-20200213-history
Characters
Steve Harmon- He is a 16 year old boy that is on trial for felony murder. Steve grew up in New York, where he attends Stuyvesant High School and is a member of the film club. Throughout the trial Steve refers to himself as a "Monster" but is adamant that he did nothing wrong. It is stated during the trial that Steve was to give a signal when he came out of the store to tell the rest of the crew if it was safe to rob the store, but Steve did nothing. He even claims that he does not remember going into the store the day of the murder and if he did, it was for a pack of gum or to scout out a place for his movie. In the flashbacks, the reader gets glimpses into Steve's life where he represents innocence and slowly loses it as he associates himself with criminals like James King and Osvaldo Cruz, which leads to him being charged with murder. * Kathy O'Brien- She is Steve's attorney. Throughout the story she explains to Steve the importance of each witness and discusses her plans to help him through the trial. It seems as if she is not sure as to whether Steve is truly innocent of the crime he is being tried for, but she represents him to the best of her ability throughout the trial. * James King- He is on trial, alongside Steve, for murder. He was witnessed in the store as one of the robbers. Prior to the robbery, James is seen in flashbacks talking to Steve about planning a robbery in order to get some money. * Asa Briggs- Asa is the defense attorney for James King. * Sandra Petrocelli- Sandra is known to be a dedicated attorney and is representing the state in the trial against Steve Harmon and James King. * Alguinaldo Nesbitt- He owned a store in the neighborhood where Steve lives. During a robbery, Mr. Nesbitt is shot with his own gun and killed. * Richard "Bobo" Evans- Bobo is one of the men involved in the robbery/murder. He has admitted to committing the crime and willing to testify for the prosecution in the hopes of getting a lesser sentence. * Osvaldo Cruz- He is a member of the gang The Diablos. Osvaldo hangs out with Steve and James King, and he brags about being a tough guy due to his affiliation with the gang and his tattoos. * Steve Harmon's Family ** Mom- Steve's mom visits him in jail and attends his trial. Throughout the story, she is supportive and visibly upset to see her son in jail and on trial. ** Dad- Steve's dad attends the trial for his son. Steve is concerned that his dad will never see him as the innocent child that he was by the end of the book. ** Jerry- He is Steve's younger brother. Jerry is not able to visit Steve in jail because he is a minor, which is not allowed at the jail. In flashbacks, it seems that Steve and Jerry have a good relationship with each other. They discuss things like superheros before Steve is arrested. * The Witnesses ** Jose Delgado- Jose worked for Mr. Nesbitt and was the first witness to testify for the prosecution. ** Salvatore Zinzi- Salvatore was another witness for the prosecution. He was a prisoner that knew someone that had bought cigarettes, which were a result of the robbery/murder, and used the information to get a deal from the prosecutor. ** Wendell Bolden- Wendell was a third witness for the prosecution. He was the inmate that bought the cigarettes from the robbery and told the information to Salvatore Zinzi. He too used the information to get a deal from the prosecutor in exchange for his testimony. ** Lorelle Henry- Lorelle is a retired librarian and was in the store at the time of the robbery, but she ran out before the murder occurred. She is a witness for the prosecution since she saw the two men in the store during the robbery. ** Dorothy Moore- Dorothy is a witness for the defense, particularly James King. She is his cousin and presents a potential alibi for him on the day of the murder. ** Dr. Allen James Moody- He conducted the autopsy on Mr. Nesbitt and testifies for the prosecution. ** George Sawiki- He is Steve's film club adviser. Mr. Sawiki has worked with Steve in school on various films that Steve has made for the club and testifies as a character witness and gives a potential reason for why Steve was in the store when the murder occurred.